1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and device for limiting the effect of a fault condition in one line of a power distribution network on other power lines in the same network using a voltage support transformer.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,690, issued to Judson et al., describes a multi-coupler which employs a multiple filar-wound transformer. The multi-coupler receives power from a single power source and redistributes the power to a number of different loads. Any unbalancing load current between the various power lines feeding the different loads is reflected back into each transformer winding pair and dissipated through balance resistors which shunt each winding pair. Therefore, power is evenly distributed across to each load.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,728, issued to Mitsui et al., describes an interconnection apparatus with impedance insertion means for use in an electrical power system. The interconnection apparatus and impedance insertion means are used to instantaneously isolate one or more sections of the power system when there is a fault condition present, thus limiting the fault condition to the affected sections of the power distribution section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,471, issued to Bishop et al., describes a current limiting power supply in which a plurality of loads are isolated from each other with a saturating transformer and a series inductor, such that each load can be shorted without affecting the operation of any other load.
Prior systems, however, fail to adequately reduce the effects of a power perturbation in a power distribution network on unperturbed lines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a voltage and current support in unperturbed, e.g., unfaulted, lines of a power distribution network during a perturbation, e.g., fault, in one line supplied from the same power source.
It is therefore also an object of the present invention to reduce the effects voltage or current perturbations, e.g., fault conditions, have on unperturbed lines of a power distribution network.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a voltage transformer and distribution system which can be designed for smaller current stresses and with lower design and production costs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to protect important or sensitive loads on a power distribution network from the effects of a fault or other power perturbation within the network.